Worst Day Ever
by ReaLac
Summary: Naruto sedang bingung karena tenggat waktu pengumpulan tugas skripsinya yang tinggal beberapa jam, padahal printernya sedang rusak. Pada saat terakhir ia memanggil orang yang paling bisa dipercaya, yaitu Sasuke. - SasuNaru fanfiction.


**(c) Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Drama, Comedy**

 **Non commercial use**

Alunan suara dari mesin cetak memenuhi ruangan seluas lima kali tujuh meter itu. Sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari ruang tamu sekaligus kamar tidur, kamar mandi sekaligus toilet, dan juga sebuah dapur kecil. Di ruangan tersebut kita dapat melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan tengah menahan kantuk menunggu hasil kertas yang tengah ia cetak.

Sosok yang diketahui dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki itu kini tengah berada di ambang batas kesadarannya, antara hidup (terjaga) dan mati (tidur) demi menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya.

Suara mesin cetak yang memekakkan telinga sukses membuat Naruto terjaga, beberapa detik kemudian Kyuubi (nama mesin cetak Naruto), meninggalkan sebuah kertas dengan tinta hitam yang memenuhi hampir seluruh kertas.

"Loh... kok jadi seperti ini sih?" Naruto mengambil kertas cetakan terakhir dan melihat tinta yang tembus sampai belakang kertas.

"Baiklah, ambil napas... hembuskan, jangan panik Naruto!" Naruto mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri, kemudian melirik ke arah laptopnya, melihat ke arah pemberitahuan yang berada di sudut bawah sebelah kiri. **47/138 page**. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar, berarti masih ada sembilan puluh dua halaman, termasuk dengan halaman yang rusak yang harus Naruto cetak.

Ting...

Naruto melihat pemberitahuan yang masuk ke jendela utama laptopnya. **Kartrid tidak dapat terdeteksi, cobalah memasang ulang katrid dengan benar.**

Sumpah demi apa, saat ini Naruto ingin menangis rasanya. Perasaan ia tidak pernah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Kyuubi-nya yang tercinta, ketika ada peringatan tinta hampir habis ia langsung mengisinya kembali, tak lupa seminggu sekali ia mencetak selembar kertas sebagai bentuk perawatan Kyuubi, tapi... tapi kenapa Kyuubi harus mogok bekerja sekarang?

Naruto mulai sedikit panik, ia pun melirik jam yang berada di _taskbar_ di laptopnya, 02.13 a.m. Naruto tercengang, ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang sudah mulai pagi, dan ia ada janji dengan dosen pembimbingnya jam tujuh nanti. "Mati... mati aku..."

Naruto mengigit kukunya cemas, kemudian menutup pemberitahuan yang ada di jendela kerjanya, lalu ia membuka situs web untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki katrid. Beberapa situs yang ia buka sama sekali tidak membantu, hanya merepotkan saja, dengan _popout_ yang selalu bermunculan. Di situs yang ke- tujuh akhirnya Naruto dapat menemukan informasi yang bermanfaat.

Membuka Kyuubi dengan lembut, Naruto pun mengambil katrid warna hitam, lalu ia letakkan dengan hati-hati di atas tisu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur dan memanaskan air, setelah dirasa cukup hangat Naruto langsung memindahkan air tersebut ke dalam mangkuk. Merendam bagian kuningan katrid ke dalam mangkuk yang berisi sedikit air hangat, Naruto senantiasa memanjatkan do'a agar katridnya menjadi sehat kembali. Setelah air mendingin Naruto langsung melap katrid dengan tisu secara perlahan, mengisi kembali tinta katrid kemudian mengembalikan katrid tersebut ke dalam Kyuubi dan me _-restart_ Kyuubi.

"Kumohon... kau harus sembuh Kyuu...!" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya, sekali lagi berdo'a sepenuh hati semoga Kyuubi mau bekerja kembali.

Ting...

Pemberitahuan yang sama kembali mampir di jendela laptop Naruto, membuat Naruto ingin menjerit keras tapi ia tahan karena tidak ingin membangunkan para tetangganya. Ia benar-benar frustasi, setelah tiga hari ia kehilangan waktu tidur hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan dosen gilanya yang meminta menyelesaikan perbaikan skripsi dalam waktu empat hari, dan sekarang ia harus dihadapkan pada masalah yang seperti ini.

Ah... _Kamisama..._ apa salah Naruto sehingga mendapat cobaan seperti ini, kan Naruto sudah menjadi anak baik, hormat pada orangtua, jarang menabung, dan giat bangun siang.

"Aish... ini pasti salah Shikamaru." Naruto teringat beberapa hari yang lalu Shikamaru menumpang menyetak skripsi yang ia langsung setujui karena iming-iming mendapatkan kertas yang belum terpakai. Saat itu Naruto berpikir dia mendapat untung banyak karena mendapatkan 330 lembar kertas secara gratis, Naruto menyesal meminjamkan Kyuubi kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Aduh... bagaimana ini...?"Naruto mulai bulak-balik berjalan di kamarnya sambil menggigiti kuku. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia bisa saja pergi ke toserba untuk membeli katrid baru, akan tetapi ia terancam kelaparan sampai dua minggu ke depan.

"Jam segini mana ada tempat percetakan yang buka...!" Naruto galau tidak tahu ingin meminta tolong kepada siapa, kalau skripsinya tidak ia serahkan hari ini, kapan lagi ia mau sidang, bisa mati lumutan Naruto di Universitas.

Setelah berjalan bulak-balik yang mungkin ke- dua puluh kalinya akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan ilham, langsung saja ia mengambil ponselnya dan memencet tombol satu.

Di sudut Kota Konoha yang lainnya, terdapat sesosok manusia berkulit putih, dan bersurai hitam yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena deringan ponsel yang mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan membunuh siapa pun orang yang telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya, ia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau. "Kau mau cari mati?" Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Suke..."

Kemarahan Sasuke Uchiha langsung mereda ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenal seperti akan menangis, janji akan membunuh orang yang telah mengganggu tidurya langsung saja ia tarik. Tidak mungkin kan ia membunuh pasangan jiwanya sendiri? "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut, berbanding terbalik ketika ia mengangkat sambungan telepon.

"Kyuubi sekarat... bagaimana ini...?"

Apa? Calon kakak iparnya sekarat? Sekesal apa pun Sasuke pada calon kakak iparnya itu ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. "Tunggu aku dobe... jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh, aku akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi." Ucap Sasuke cepat, ia pun memakai _haori_ sebagai pelapis _yukata_ yang ia kenakan, kemudian memgambil tas yang berisi alat-alat kedokteran.

Sasuke keluar dari kediamannya dengan tergesa, memacu mobilnya di atas batas wajar, untung saja belum banyak aktivitas di jalan raya sehingga ia bisa memperkecil kemungkinan terjadinya kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Delapan menit kemudian Sasuke sudah sampai di apartemen Naruto, Sasuke merasa kagum pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu menempuh jarak tiga puluh lima kilometer dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Tidak ingin memuji diri terlalu lama, Sasuke langsung membawa tas dokternya dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, dimana kamar Naruto berada.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke baru mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto satu kali, Naruto langsung keluar dan memberikan pelukan erat kepada Sasuke. "Suke... kau penyelamat..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Tidak tahu... tiba-tiba saja dia memuntahkan tinta hitam kemudian berhenti bergerak."

Tunggu dulu, telinganya tidak salah dengar kan? Apa yang Naruto tadi katakan? Tinta? Memangnya Kyuubi sudah berubah jadi cumi-cumi sehingga bisa mengeluarkan tinta?

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja penyandang nama Kyuubi bagi Naruto. Sepengetahuannya Naruto tidak memiliki hewan peliharaan dengan nama kakaknya sendiri, Naruto tidak juga menamakan barang-barangnya dengan nama yang aneh, kecuali...

Kecuali...

Sial... ia harus ngebut-ngebutan di pagi buta hanya karena _printer_ rusak, hah... luar biasa sekali. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala Naruto ke tembok agar pikiran Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih lurus, sayangnya ia tidak tega menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri. Lagipula ini salahnya sendiri tidak menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto di telepon karena sangking paniknya, ia baru ingat kalau Naruto selalu memanggil Kyuubi dengan panggilan 'Kyuu- _niichan_ ' tidak pernah memanggil dengan sebutan yang lain. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berdo'a di dalam hati, semoga ia diberikan kesabaran tambahan untuk menghadapi Naruto yang keterlaluan _dobe._

"Suke ayo masuk... aku akan bersiap-siap dulu, ah iya mesin cetak yang ada di rumahmu bisa kupinjam?"

Sasuke balas mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya diseret Naruto ke dalam kamar yang berantakan. Kertas-kertas, buku-buku, serta sampah makanan bertebaran di ruangan itu membuat Sasuke mendesah lelah. Tolong ingatkan Sasuke untuk memaksa lagi rubah kesayangannya agar mau tinggal serumah dengannya. Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Naruto jatuh sakit karena kamar yang tidak bisa dibilang bersih itu.

Sasuke pusing sendiri melihat Naruto yang mundar-mandir di ruangan yang hanya seluas enam buah _tatami_ itu. Mematikan laptop, mengambil kertas yang ada di _printer_ , ke sudut ruangan mengambil baju, memasukkan laptop ke tas, mengambil tiga buah buku tebal. Sasuke sedikit kagum melihat Naruto yang mampu melakukan semua itu tanpa tersandung barang-barang yang bertebaran di sekitar kakinya.

Memeriksa kembali barang-barang yang ada di dalam tas, setelah yakin kalau tidak ada barang yang tertinggal Naruto pun segera menghampiri Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya terdiam seperti patung taman dan menyeretnya keluar kamar. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Suke? Dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak mendengarmu bersuara." Tanya Naruto setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Naruto tidak mengunci kamar. Toh, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki barang berharga untuk dicuri. Tapi Naruto kasihan kepada Pak maling yang nyasar ke kamarnya. Bisa-bisa Pak maling terkena serangan jantung melihat kamar yang luar biasa berantakan padahal ia belum sempat mengacak-acak.

"Mana ada orang yang baik-baik saja ketika ia baru tertidur dua jam kemudian dibangunkan dengan informasi yang sangat ambigu."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa hambar ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mati aku, batinnya. "Ayo berangkat! Pagi ini aku punya jadwal bimbingan jam tujuh." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, tidak ingin membahas masalah yang ia timbulkan.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke dilalui dalam keadaan santai dan hening. Ya.. hening, hening yang dikarenakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung tertidur ketika menyandarkan kepala di kursi mobil. Untuk mengatasi situasi hening itu, Sasuke memilih menyalakan radio yang menyiarkan program musik.

"Hey... Naru, mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menggoncang-goncang bahu Naruto pelan.

"Enng... Aku bangun Suke..." Naruto mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum meraih tangan Sasuke yang membantunya turun dari mobil. Ia pun melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu yang menghubungkan garasi dengan rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan barang-marang miliknya.

Saat mencapai ruang kerja, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tertidur di meja kerjanya, membuat Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Sasuke berbaik hati menyiapkan keperluan Naruto, menyalakan laptop dan _printer_ , serta menghubungkan kedua benda tersebut sebelum membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto yang baru saja bangun langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya, untuk sejenak melupakan keberadaan sang kekasih. Ia sangat bersyukur karena telah memanggil Sasuke, pertama ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang tambahan untuk mencetak di tempat lain. Kedua _printer_ Sasuke dapat mencetak satu lembar dalam tiga detik, sedangkan _printer_ miliknya mencetak satu lembar dalam waktu dua puluh detik, yang artinya ia bisa lebih cepat beristirahat. Yang terakhir, ia tidak perlu kuatir akan bangun kesiangan karena Sasuke pasti akan membangunkannya tepat waktu. Ah... indahnya hidup ini.

Setengah mengantuk, Naruto dengan sabar menungunggu hasil cetakannya selesai. Ketika semuanya berhasil dicetak tanpa hambatan, Naruto pun mengecek kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Setelah pekerjaan kampusnya dapat dikatakan selesai, Naruto mulai merapikan barang-barang yang ia gunakan.

"Suke...?" Naruto menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari kekasihnya yang beberapa saat lalu ada di ruangan yang sama. "Suke... kau kemana? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali tahu!" Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan kerja Sasuke dengan badan yang gemetaran, bulu romanya berdiri semua. Dalam hati Naruto mengumpati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Aish... kenapa gelap sekali di sini? Perasaan tadi terang benderang deh..." Naruto mengumpat kasar karena penerangan rumah Sasuke yang minim. "Tidak akan ada Sadako yang keluar kan?" Naruto menoleh takut-takut ke kanan dan kiri, ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, siapa tahu tiba-tiba saja ada wanita bermasker yang menanyakan 'Apa aku cantik?' ketika ia berbalik. Kan tidak lucu kalau ia terkena serangan jantung sebelum menjawab 'entahlah' nantinya.

Memikirkan tentang hantu, siapa yang lebih menyeramkan antara Sasuke dengan si hantu jika dia berpacaran dengan hantu? Ah, mungkin Sasuke yang lebih menyeramkan dengan muka datar dan tatapan tajamnya. "Hiihihi..." Naruto tertawa geli membayangkan Sasuke berdampingan dengan hantu. Tapi Naruto tidak akan rela kalau Sasuke berpacaran dengan hantu Korea. Kan hantu Korea tidak ada seram-seramnya, walaupun mereka sudah menjadi hantu mereka tetap saja cantik atau tampan. Naruto yang penakut saja berani kalau cuma menonton film horor Korea.

Naruto terlalu fokus melamun sehingga tidak sadar ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, melihat ia yang marah-marah sampai tertawa tidak jelas. Setelah sekian lama memperhatikan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aksi menggelikan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Pandangan matanya turun ke bawah menatap tangan berwarna putih pucat. Badan Naruto menegang merasakan suhu dingin tangan tersebut, dalam hati Naruto sudah mengucapkan berbagai macam do'a, mulai dari do'a mau makan hingga mau tidur.

Hembusan napas dingin membuat Naruto tambah takut, ia ingin menjerit keras namun ia tahan karena ia bukanlah seorang wanita, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya kalau nanti orang-orang tahu 'Naruto seorang lelaki super duper tampan menjerit seperti wanita karena takut hantu.' Hiiy... bisa jatuh martabat Naruto nantinya.

Naruto masih tidak masalah kalau hantunya hanya menghembuskan nafas di tengkuknya tapi kenapa sekarang hantu ini juga mengendus-endus dan menjilat lehernya? 'Hantu mesum sialan...!' Naruto memaki hantu di belakangnya dalam hati, ia masih belum berani memaki secara langsung, siapa tahu si Tuan hantu marah dan memutuskan untuk memakan dirinya.

'Suke...! tolong aku!' Masih menjerit dalam hati, Naruto meminta pertolongan dari sang kekasih, berdo'a semoga Sasuke datang dan memukul jatuh hantu kurang ajar ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Naruto?"

"Eh... Suke...?" Naruto kaget, identitas si hantu mesum ternyata kekasihnya sendiri. "Kau kemana saja? aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi." Naruto melonggarkan pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku ada di sofa, tertidur karena kau terlalu lama _dobe_." Gerutu Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir Naruto.

"Enngh..." Naruto mendesah tertahan dikarenakan cumbuan Sasuke yang intens. Mereka cukup lama berciuman sebelum Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh. "Cukup Sasuke... aku ada jadwal temu dengan dosenku jam tujuh nanti, sekarang kita tidur!"

"Tentu saja kita akan 'tidur' kau tidak berpikir aku akan memberikan tumpangan secara gratis?"

Naruto mendelik tajam mendengar kata 'tidur' yang berbeda dari maksudnya, keselamatannya terancam saat ini. "Tidur Suke... bukan 'tidur'." Naruto melangkah mundur menjauh dari Sasuke. Saat ini situasinya lebih horor daripada diganggu hantu centil, Naruto lebih rela bertemu hantu Korea daripada melihat Sasuke dalam mode mesum.

"Kau mau kemana Naru?" Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak kabur, menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

"Bisa kita tunda dulu urusannya Suke?"

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke tegas kemudian memanggul Naruto di bahu kanannya.

"Aaa... Suke.. turunkan aku...!" Naruto meronta, memukul bahu Sasuke dengan liar.

"Diam _dobe_! Kau tidak ingin kan aku main kasar?" Sasuke menepuk keras pantat Naruto ketika merasa tidak tahan dengan pukulan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar mencerna ucapan Sasuke sebelum berteriak kembali. "Lepas Suke...! aku ada janji besok."

.

Naruto menatap datar jam yang melingkar di tangannya, 08.35. sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu janjian namun, dosen berambut panjang itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Badan Naruto terasa lemas karena kurang tidur dan ditambah pantatnya yang terasa remuk akibat ulah Sasuke, benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

Naruto menatap bangku yang berada di sampingnya dengan penuh minat, ingin sekali ia duduk dan mengistirahatkan badannya, hanya saja Naruto takut kalau ia tidak dapat berdiri lagi nanti karena merasakan sakit di pinggulnya. Dalam hati Naruto tidak berhenti memaki Sasuke yang mesum dan dosennya yang tidak kunjung datang.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu dosen dengan rambut panjangnya muncul juga. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju Orochimaru mengabaikan rasa sakit di pinggulnya. " _Sensei,_ "

"Maaf Naruto, saya ada jadwal mengajar, bisa kamu tunggu sebentar lagi? saya sudah telat."

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali mencoba memeroses yang baru saja terjadi. Sumpah demi apa pun yang ada di planet pluto, saat ini Naruto ingin mencukur habis rambut panjang Orochimaru. "Sialan!" apa dia tidak tahu Naruto sudah rela waktu kencannya dengan guling berkurang banyak untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang si bencong itu berikan. "Arrgh..." Naruto mencak-mencak kesal, menjadikannya bahan tontonan orang-orang yang berada di gedung akademik.

Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya, Naruto kembali menunggu dengan tenang, seperti kata orang bijak 'Semua kesabaran dan ketabahan pasti membuahkan hasil yang baik.' Bersender di dinding, Naruto menunggu sambil memejamkan mata, berharap kuliah Orochimaru cepat selesai dan ia bisa bimbingan.

Tidak terasa beberapa jam telah berlalu setelah Orochimaru meninggalkan Naruto, dan saat ini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Saat melihat Orochimaru berjalan ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ruang dosen yang berada di sebelahnya Naruto langsung mencegat langkah Orochimaru. Persetan dengan peraturan tidak tertulis yang menyatakan dilarang mengganggu dosen pada jam makan, "Orochimaru- _sensei_."

"Maaf Naruto, saya mendapat tugas mengikuti seminar di luar kota, dan tidak akan kembali sampai akhir minggu. Saya tidak memiliki waktu untuk memeriksa pekerjaanmu, bagaimana kalau diserahkan pada pembimbing ke-dua saja?" Orochimaru memberi saran kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung.

Tunggu dulu... apa yang dikatakan si iklan pencuci rambut tadi? Seminar? Seminggu? Berikan ke Kabuto- _sensei_? Sinting...! lalu untuk apa Naruto begadang tiga hari kalau akhirnya seperti ini? "Arrgh... menyebalkan...!"

.

Naruto melangkah gontai menuju rumah kontrakannya, badannya lelah, emosinya terkuras, ia butuh kasur nyamannya saat ini. "Orochimaru sialan... Sasuke berengsek..." bibir mungil Naruto tidak hentinya mengumpat lirih kepada orang-orang yang membuat harinya terasa mengenaskan. "Aish... benar-benar hari yang buruk. Aku ragu ada yang bisa lebih buruk lagi dari ini." 

_Kamisama_ sepertinya mendengar permintaan Naruto, karena setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja langit yang cerah berubah menjadi lebih gelap, kemudian menjatuhkan muatannya berupa air dalam jumlah yang banyak ke bumi.

"Hua... hujan sialan...!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari menuju kosannya, berharap dengan berlari ia tidak akan basah kuyup. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, karena ketika Naruto sampai di depan pintu kamarnya badannya sudah benar-benar basah sampai ada tetesan air yang jatuh dari pakaiannya.

Tubuh Naruto menggigil kedinginan karena basah dan angin yang berhembus. Ia pun merogoh kantung celana, mencari kunci kamarnya. "Tidak ada, dimana kunci itu?" Naruto pun mencari di tas yang ia gunakan, tapi tidak juga ketemu, terakhir ia mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di tasnya dengan brutal, namun masih juga tidak menemukan benda itu.

"Aish... dimana sih?" Naruto berdecak kesal berusaha mengingat dimana ia meletakkan kunci kamarnya. ia ingat kalau ia menaruh kunci itu di celana, celana... "Sasuke...!" Naruto berteriak kesal ketika menyadari kuncinya yang berada di celana yang dibuang sembarangan oleh Sasuke.

.

Aah... sepertinya butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk bisa berkencan dengan guling dan kasurnya yang tercinta.

END.


End file.
